Unwell
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: A story of mine done entirely in Malik's POV. It was really hard to write this fic do hope you enjoy it. Please R/R


Escuro: Hello! Me again. On Mediaminer this story was a complete bomb.  
  
Yami: More like a huge disaster.  
  
Escuro: :-( Sadly I must agree with Yami since this story hasn't gotten any reviews since the day I put it on Mediaminer...which was about 2 months ago. I'm not mad though. Just a little upset.  
  
Yami: Told you it stinked.  
  
Escuro: Stop rubbing it in. Anyways I'm pretty sure the FF.net crowd will enjoy it. It's a one-shot songfic revolved around Malik and is oh so insanely lovable (or is it just lovable and insane) yami, Marik.  
  
Yami: It is done to the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20, which means it does not belong to Escuro. It goes the same for Yugioh.  
  
Escuro: Thanks for doing the disclaimers Yami. And without me asking either! I feel so loved! ^__^  
  
Yami: Don't get used to it. I've just finally realized I going to have to do them whether I liked to or not.  
  
Escuro: :-( CAN'T YOU BE NICE FOR 1 MINUTE?!?!  
  
Yami: *smirks* Of course I can. I just don't do that around you.  
  
Escuro: *whacks Yami's head* No kawaii Y/Y stories for another two weeks just for that!  
  
Yami: T_T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Escuro: ;-) On with the fic.  
  
WARNING: Will contain slight OOC on Marik's (Yami Malik) part because it's hard to write from a psycho's POV. From most of the stories I've read I've learned he's very loco and only shows any other feeling to his less loco hikari Malik. That's all I know. By the way this takes place during Battle City in Malik's POV. Implied shonen ai between M/YM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lyrics*  
  
"Speech*  
  
(Me and Yami interrupting)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall*  
  
It's quiet; too quiet for my liking. The hideout is empty except for the occasional hunter roaming the corridors in a zombie-like state and me in my 'office'. The eerie silence in the room causes my thoughts to wander. This isn't a very good thing. My mind is very lethal when bored or unfocused and the silence isn't helping prevent that. I lean my head back on my throne- like chair and stare at the dimly lit concrete ceiling. I wonder if there were any explosives big enough in the hideout to blow that up...  
  
*All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep*  
  
I glance wearily at the grandfather clock that stands tall in the corner. The position of the hands tell me that it is nearing midnight. I've been struggling to finish strategizing my deck so that it complimented my Winged Ra god card perfectly. I'm close to perfecting it, I know I am.  
  
I hate staying here; the hideout I mean. I've lived to long in isolation to stay hidden. I'm leaving tomorrow so I must have my deck ready. That Pharaoh won't know what hit him. I laugh cruelly as I find a morbid fascination with my thoughts on how to torture the clueless Pharaoh. Oh the endless possibilities...The clock struck 12 snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
//Sleep.// A familiar voice rang through my head. Ahh Yami.  
  
/Sure whatever./ I answer mentally while I yawn.  
  
*Because tomorrow might be good for something*  
  
Oh what fun I'm going to have tomorrow...  
  
(Next morning...)  
  
Interesting; very interesting. I woke up this morning feeling completely...sane. I'm terribly frightened right now. I know I am a little on the loony side but I'm not completely out of it. And I know that I have a tendency to scare people but this morning I had no will to do anything remotely insane. Not good...interesting but not good.  
  
*Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why *  
  
My Yami is afraid by my normally calm demeanor this morning as well but mumbles something about 'old habits dieing hard'. He's probably right. I'll be up and asking if we could go shoot things in no time. Off to meet Ryou and the others.  
  
(A little while later)  
  
As I hold onto Ryou after what he calls 'hell's ride' on my bike he starts mumbling about how I could use a good psychiatrist. Silly Ryou, sweet silly Ryou. I'm perfectly normal...to a few people. Normal doesn't describe me well, different most likely does. Yeah silly Ryou; I'm not crazy, just different.  
  
*But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy,  
  
I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be...me*  
  
Today was fulfilling. I became acquainted with Ryou's 'friends' and my plan is unfolding. Soon enough I will have all their souls trapped in the shadow realm where they'll be tortured endlessly by hideous monsters. Oh what fun.  
  
Ryou left with my bike deciding it would be safer if he handled it for awhile. Ryou is lucky he's my friend or he would have been mutilated by my Yami and I.  
  
//I'd rather we not even think of doing that.// Yami's here again.  
  
"Why?" I whisper to my other who has materialized in his astroform.  
  
He chooses to stay silent and uses our link instead. //Bakura.//  
  
"True, very true," I say remembering my friend's deadly alter ego.  
  
I reach the train station with my Yami close behind. No one else can see him but me. It's a blessing and a curse. I'm happy to have such an ... intriguing person as my soul mate yet I'm angry that I'm not able to show him to others. Unless he's about to kill someone.  
  
//Going back inside the rod now. It's too crowded here anyways.// He scowls in disgust as an obese woman 'bumps' into his transparent form. I chuckle softly feeling eyes glance my way. My Yami glares at all who dared to look at me but his glares are unnoticed.  
  
"They can't see you Yami." I remind him quietly, trying my best to avert any attention. Still I catch strange glances. Why me?  
  
*I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper*  
  
//Let me take over Malik.// His voice is dripping with anger and is on the brink of insanity. Not good for the people on the train...or us for that matter. If he does something drastic now our entire plan will be blown to oblivion.  
  
Yami disappears and soon I feel my body losing control. I fight back with great force. My Yami must be pretty ticked off to put this much effort into controlling my body. The mental fight with my Yami prevents me from contacting him through our link so I talk aloud again; quietly of course.  
  
"Stop it Yami...please...It hurts," the plea seems to get to him and the strain on our link disappears. /Thank you./  
  
Although I've stopped my Yami from nearly murdering a train car full of passengers I still manage to gain unwanted attention. Whispers, stares, and comments make my way and I leave the train the second the doors open. I walk away briskly, not caring that this wasn't my stop. As long as it was away from those filthy mortals. So uncaring and ignorant. Soon they will all bow under my rule. Never will they ridicule me again. Never again.  
  
Who are they to judge me so quickly? 'I am not crazy. I am not insane,' was the mantra in my mind.  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar and I'm not insane," I look at my Millennium rod with unsure eyes, "Right?"  
  
*And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me Out of all the hours thinking Somehow I've lost my mind*  
  
I walk the unfamiliar streets warily. Yami is asleep in the rod and I have no money left for transportation. My own fault for leaving the train station. I here a rustling from behind and pretend to take no notice of it. My hand, meanwhile, travels to the Millennium Rod hooked to my belt. Footsteps follow mine. The stalker grabs my shoulder to which I react by flipping him over in one swift fluid motion.  
  
The man, lanky and ugly, backs away on all fours nervously. It's truly a humorous sight considering his eyes had widened after seeing the Millennium dagger glinting dangerously in my hand. I wave it around carelessly seeing him gulp and follow my every move. Seeing this man is no real threat I connect the dagger back to my belt. The man calms considerably and straitens himself up before glaring at me.  
  
"What is your problem? I was just going to ask for directions! How can you pull a dagger out at people like that?! Are you completely insane?!" the man rants angrily.  
  
I hold my chin and ponder his question before answering, "Don't know."  
  
*But I'm not crazy,  
  
I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me I'm not crazy,  
  
I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be*  
  
The man had long run off and I had made my way home without any other 'interruptions'. My temporary living arrangements outside the hideout was a small apartment; fully furnished and prepared for my use. I could stay here as long as I need and still be able to keep it after my job in battle city is done. Ahh, the perks of being evil.  
  
//Are we there yet?// My Yami had woken up shortly after my encounter with the lanky man.  
  
/Yes Yami./ I lay on the couch and close my eyes in exhaustion. /You can come out now./  
  
The small tug in my mind tells me my Yami has come out of the rod. I open an eye lazily and stretch out a bit to make room for him on the couch. He looks around a bit before plopping down next to me. I lean against him and ready myself to sleep right there and then when he decides to speak.  
  
"So this is it?" he questions softly.  
  
"Yup this is it," I reply already feeling myself drift into unconsciousness.  
  
"Couldn't you have done better?"  
  
I don't comment back seeing as sleep has won me over.  
  
~~~~~Dream~~~~~~  
  
I open my eyes to find myself in the same position I was before; on the couch with my Yami, minus the Yami. I look around to see the room is somewhat foggy. I hope Yami didn't start a fire again.  
  
Before I could investigate a loud knock from the front door stops me. I go over to the door and open it to find my Yami standing in front of two burly men dressed in white uniforms.  
  
"Yami?" before he could answer the two men grab me and restrain me in a strait jacket.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked angrily, struggling to get out of my bindings.  
  
"I called the psychiatric center and reported you aibou," my Yami speaks up smirking evilly, "Can't have two rulers of the world now can we?"  
  
I stare in shock before glaring angrily and cursing in Egyptian. One of the burly men hit me in the head causing me to lose consciousness once more.  
  
~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~  
  
I wake up warm and comfortable in my Yami's arms. Glancing at the digital clock I see it is 12:34 AM. Too late to really be wanting to get up. I sigh and snuggle into my Yami's chest as the dream slips away into memory. My Yami wouldn't do that anyways...  
  
*I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away*  
  
Morning comes and my Yami retreats into the rod. I make myself a quick breakfast of buttered toast and water. I can't cook anyways so what's the point of attempting to.  
  
While eating my meager breakfast my thoughts wander as they usually do when I'm bored. Yesterday was very eventful. I discovered that I actually give a damn about what people think of me. This is surprising on my part because I hardly care about anything. I don't know why but the events that occurred while coming home yesterday hit something in my mind. It caused me to question what I am; something I've never truly thought about in my life.  
  
I'm Malik Ishtar and I am different. That's what I thought of myself all my life. I was always separated, isolated from others. Everything about me was different from my looks to my strange outlook on life. It's not my fault really. It's just who I am. But yesterday's events forced me to reconsider that statement. Was I really insane? Was I really that screwed up?  
  
Maybe.  
  
What do I know?  
  
I'm only human.  
  
For now I will stick with my mental mantra from yesterday. 'I am Malik Ishtar and I'm not insane.'  
  
*But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be*  
  
With my breakfast finished I grab my Millennium Rod and attach it to my belt. I head out the door and down the flight of stairs to the ground floor all the while pondering how I'm going to get to battle city.  
  
I walk out onto the sidewalk and am met with a smiling Ryou Bakura. He's leaning against my parked bike, arms crossed and eyes sparkling. I return the smile gratefully before hopping onto the bike. Ryou climbs on behind me and wraps his arms loosely around my waist. We ride off and all my previous thoughts seem to disappear.  
  
*Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be*  
  
I am Malik Ishtar and I'm not insane.  
  
*I'm just a little unwell*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: Phew. All done!  
  
Yami: That was a long one.  
  
Escuro: I know! ^_^ I'm kind of proud of it.  
  
Yami: It was a little awkward though.  
  
Escuro: I know. -_- But this is my first story done entirely in Malik's point of view. Malik is a very difficult character to write an entire story on.  
  
Yami: Fine. I get it already! Now stop your rambling and tell them to Review!  
  
Escuro: Yes Yami-kun! Please Review! I would really appreciate your opinions!  
  
Yami: Flames upset her so please keep them at a minimal.  
  
Escuro: Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I've updated the gallery on my site and If you haven't visited yet the URL is in my info page. It has kawaii Yami/Yugi pictures! ^__^ I picked them out myself. Please visit! And Review! Ja ne!  
  
Yami: Ja. 


End file.
